


The Long Night

by Retel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, Avatar: The Last Air Bender - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retel/pseuds/Retel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes inspiration from Avatar: The Last Airbender, but is set in a separate universe. The last Avatar, Lord Judas, was executed some eighteen years past for his crimes in the first Great War, which incited the fall of the Fire Nation. Since, the Northern Water Kingdom, has remained quiet and solemn, amassing armies in preparation for any future conflicts. In the south, the Earth Kingdom grows stronger by the day, and seeks to take a slice of the North for its own. Meanwhile, the Sky Kingdom has announced the discovery and subsequent training of the New Avatar, and the Southern Water Kingdom prepares for her arrival. The Fire Nomads and Tribes seem to be massing in the West, and rumor has it they have begun pillaging their lost cities, taking back land lost in the Last Great War...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar and its subsequent themes in this story are not owned by me; while this is set in a very different world than the show itself, I use similar themes and plot points, such as bending, the avatar, and the Spirit World. This is non-profit and fanbased work.  
> That said, I apologize, because the first few ‘chapters’ are going to be a bit of an info dump. Do not expect to see many canonical characters, though if any do appear, they will be very different than their canon counterparts. I am taking a number of liberties with this work.
> 
> So let’s begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes inspiration from Avatar: The Last Airbender, but is set in a separate universe. The last Avatar, Lord Judas, was executed some eighteen years past for his crimes in the first Great War, which incited the fall of the Fire Nation. Since, the Northern Water Kingdom, has remained quiet and solemn, gathering armies in preparation for future conflicts. In the south, the Earth Kingdom grows stronger by the day, and seeks to take a slice of the North for its own. Meanwhile, the Sky Kingdom has announced the discovery and subsequent training of the New Avatar, and the Southern Water Kingdom prepares for her arrival. The Fire Nomads and Tribes seem to be massing in the Western Borderland, and rumor has it they have begun pillaging their lost cities, taking back land lost in the Last Great War...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar and its subsequent themes in this story are not owned by me; while this is set in a very different world than the show itself, I use similar themes and plot points, such as bending, the avatar, and the Spirit World. This is non-profit and fanbased work.  
> That said, I apologize, because the first few ‘chapters’ are going to be a bit of an info dump. Do not expect to see many canonical characters, though if any do appear, they will be very different than their canon counterparts. I am taking a number of liberties with this work.
> 
> So let’s begin.

"The Keep is empty," Straht declared. Aerin blinked, tilting her head at the aged man. He had a tendency to state the obvious, and at this point it was growing old. They'd been travelling for days now, down from the Sky Kingdom and into the borderlands. This was a lawless place, guarded only by the good will of those passing by. It was not uncommon for entire caravans to vanish, leaving only charred earth in their wake. It was here that many of the Fire Tribes and Nomads made their homes, roving the forests, marshes, and mountains, taking vengeance on any who were not their own for toppling their Nation. This Keep was supposed to belong to Lord Roothus, an Earth Bender who fought in the Great War on the side of the Earth Kingdom and took land for his own. It sat on the edge of the borderlands, meaning it had never been especially safe... But to see an entire hold wiped out was certainly shocking. Aerin crouched down, running her fingers through the charred and dusty stones. 

"Straht," she said, "send four men down into the Keep's stores to look for food and drink. Send four more to gather up any weapons they can find. I want men posted along the walls, patrolling a few miles out by way of Glider, and the rest fortifying the walls and securing the Keep. I need to be certain of whether anyone yet lives, be it friend or foe." Straht stood at attention, and bowed as Aerin concluded her orders. He continued to bow until he reached the stairs, then turned and strode off to deliver the orders. Once he was gone, Aerin pulled her staff free of its straps and entered into the Keep. It was dark, full of charred tables and stone, burned books and crisp bones. On the throne sat a figure that was no longer living; its flesh was half melted, and what remained clung tightly to its bones, sunken and broken and rotting. An eye stared lifelessly out of one socket; it stared past Aerin, and past the horizon; it stared into the Spirit Realm. 

She moved on to a shelf near the throne, where a number of books sat. Some were now too crisp to touch, lest they fall apart, but most were in shockingly good condition. Aerin took three, each on an element other than Air, and stuffed them into her bag. She also found a scroll that seemed to be a map of both the Keep and the surrounding area, which she set on one of the charred tables. She continued her search, coming away with three swords, a shield, an armful of mugs scattered about the floor, and three paintings that looked valuable. Not long after she concluded her hunt, Straht returned, along with one of the Monks and one of the Sky Lords; representatives of the Old and New Ways. The Monk bowed low, while the Lord gave a salute. Straht, did neither, but instead began examining the map. "This is an impeccable find, Lady Aerin. It details several passageways running through and under the walls of the Keep; I'll have men sent to flush any survivors or brigands out, and establish guards at the entryways. I think it likely that this is how the Keep was overrun to begin with, and if we wish to hold it, we mustn't presume the best tidings. I'll take it and set the men to work. In the mean time, Brother Alane and Lord Crombell wish to... Propose an idea or two to you." The way Straht said it, Aerin supposed they had had a disagreement about how to proceed, and she was being forced to settle it.

Brother Alane came forward first, continuing to bow low until given leave to stand. "Sister Aerin," he said, addressing her as a Monk, "this Keep... This Rock's End, as it were... Has seen much trouble, and not only from Bandits and Fire Nomads, but from spirits. To linger here would be to invite demons into our midst, and while the Borderlands are surely not safe, this Keep is a trap. We must move out on the morrow, and reach the safety of the Earth Kingdom."

"The Earth Kingdom is preparing for war with the Northern Water Kingdom, and would capture me to insure the Sky Kingdom's support. It is wiser to remain here, out of their reach, until they begin their march. Once the majority of their army is in the tundra, we can proceed South." Aerin had thought long about this during the days and weeks of flight; originally, they were to fly around the Earth Kingdom and land in the Southern Water Kingdom's islands, where Earth and Water Benders resided together... until word reached them of an attack on Lord Roothus and the Keep of Rock's End, where many travelling Air Benders of New and Old Ways alike often stopped during their journeys. To discover Roothus dead was not easy for some of the older members of Aerin's party, but she'd never met the man; he was only a face to her, and half of one, at that. 

Defeated, Brother Alane bowed until he reached the doorway, then skulked off to whatever quarters he'd been assigned. Now Lord Crombell moved up, resting a fat hand on Aerin's shoulder, the other pressing into the charred table. Lord Crombell was a large man, soft and rich and free of scars; he'd never known war or combat, and what Bending he knew was weak. At best, he could put on cheap party tricks. Regardless, he was a well liked and generous Lord, and so Aerin had chosen him to represent the New Ways on her journey. "Lady Aerin," Crombell said. His voice was soft, almost motherly, but held a certain mischief to it, like an old man who knew a funny secret... Or a dark one. "It is wise to take hold of Rock's End. Let's say this little squabble between the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Kingdom erupts into a second Great War; here, we can call for aid, dig in our defenses, and chase off any who wish to take you hostage. I daresay we needn't even 'journey,'" he emphasized the word with air quotations and a chuckle. "We can summon the finest Water Benders and Earth Benders, and within a fortnight we will have captured enough Fire Benders to teach that hawk of yours to breath flames."

Aerin crossed her arms and turned, walking towards the corpse of Lord Roothus. "Assuming we survive a fortnight. Lord Roothus was certainly not killed by some roving band of Fire Tribes and Nomads; he was burnt alive in his throne, before his sword could be drawn. There might be some truth to what Brother Alane said... Though I'd sooner hold this Keep than risk the lives of our men and women in the Borders." She stopped before the throne and gripped the hilt of Roothus's sword, lifting it from his lap and testing the weight. It was a miracle that it wasn't destroyed by the attack... A miracle, or a clue. She placed it in front of Crombell, then rested her palms on the charred table. "I am the Avatar; it is my responsibility to keep these people alive and on the right track. It is my  _responsibility_ to learn what happened to Lord Roothus, and to bring balance; to the Old and New Ways, to the Kingdoms, to the Nomads, Tribes, Brigands- it is my duty to undo the chaos that was wrought by Lord Judas Turn Coat. He failed the world as the Avatar by twisting the laws of war and dividing the Kingdoms further than they already were." She paused, letting her words settle. "I want you and Brother Alane to examine this sword, and when that's done, you are to send a letter back to the Head Monk and the King. Notify them of recent events. I also want you to do as you suggested and summon a Water Bender from the Southern Kingdom. We will hold Rock's End... Or die trying, and I will have failed as the Avatar before my true reign could begin."


End file.
